pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Panic/Archive3
Start Spamming Here First. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:12, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :lol pvxwiki. wtf. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:14, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::You so can't first yourself, that's cheating. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:15, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Well seeing as how PvX always gives my ~~~~ a multiple personality for about 10 minutes when I change it, I can. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:18, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Not gud looking. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:01, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::What're you complaining about now, Godly? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:02, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::You know that bookmark section is really screwing up your talk page. Why didn't you put it on your user page? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:12, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Maybe I'll throw it in a floating and screw it up even more. But tbh I dunno. Gonna delete it. I think I've got all those mods now anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:15, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::HA HA HA HA, Third! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You were fourth on the page, fifth if you count Panic firsting himself. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:21, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Panic isnt counted on his talkpage, and I WAS third in the top section. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:31, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Nonono wait if it's a different page, plz dont delete! It's my own build! thanks tho :D hay good morning panic, soup? Hide-And-Seek 10:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Not mash. Talk page was a bit big so I made a new archive and sig. You being a bsns fag? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::Ofc, 10:05-11:20 is bsn fag tiem. This is Panic tiem. Hide-And-Seek 10:14, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::While you're here, check out 71's and Ska's user pages and tell me if you want one too. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:17, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::YES SIR, it looks awesomeness. Also I'm going to get G3 today, syncing with a R10 and R12 in Korean districts, I'm soo happy. Hide-And-Seek 10:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Godliest and I tried syncing one time. We managed to get on opposing teams once, the same team once, and then every time I tried to check the countdown after that, I somehow managed to click "enter" right when it hit 0. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:23, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, syncing is really fun though. I once got on a team with 3 GANK players.. i was like wtf hax. I think we got like 25 wins in TA, it was pretty cool... if you want we can sync sometime, I r beastleh RA monk. I hold up Chamalee with easeeee. Hide-And-Seek 10:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Wussup with their userpages? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:20, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Your signature Panic. It looks gay. As all real men knew; it's only gays that like girls. They got some gay info on it igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:22, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thats gay... NPA says hi. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:24, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::it does? Oh and to the earlier discussion: I spent most of the time standing around and Panic losing, fyi. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I got 5 Glads in that hour TYVM. Even while trying to lose. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You fail at losing. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I got 0. And you were running guy builds and I was running escape ranger. Goddammit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It's random arena's. Meaning you randomly get glad points. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:29, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It was pretty fucking annoying tbh. We were both playing thumper and the second I'd get out of a streak I'd go "Ok. Lemme check the timer..." *click* *loading....* And then I'd pretty much just autoattack and spam RaO. And I still got a couple 10s and a couple 5s. WTF RA? srsly. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:31, 11 April 2008 (EDT) go to International and play a WoH monk. If I tried I could get like 10 glads an hour or something. Hide-And-Seek 10:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :(3xECftw!)I'm in one of those "Hello, this is Variance, I am going to fuck you." stages at the moment. "Oh, you want to play a frontliner? NO MONKS FOR YOU!" so then, "Oh, you want to play a monk? HAVE A 3 MONK BOW WARRIOR TEAM!". I hate you Variance, I fucking hate you. And you don't check the timer, you just count down and click it at the same time, same risk of it being at 0 when you click and if it is, better chance of syncing anyway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :: :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:34, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Bleh you just play when there aren't so many on. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::gogo Backbreaker smite monk. Hide-And-Seek 10:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Make sexiness link to your talk. Rawrawr 10:36, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :it does. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:37, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol. Fail. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:38, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::You know, that whole things don't link to things they are on thing? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:38, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::osht. Rawrawr 10:39, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I did forget to redirect my sig image, tho. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:40, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Does it go now? Hide-And-Seek 10:50, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :gogogo - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::nope. Hide-And-Seek 10:58, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::nope. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:00, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Muffin? Fox007 11:01, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::FAILURE. Hide-And-Seek 11:13, 11 April 2008 (EDT) is lunch tiem nao, bai bai Hide-And-Seek 11:22, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :ur ma is lunch tiem. Rawrawr 11:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::MUFFIN FAILURE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:06, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::CHOCOLATE MUFFIN Fox007 12:32, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::FAILURE! Oo [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:40, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Muffins are no failure' s espcially not the chocolate ones O.o Fox007 13:40, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::but the muffin is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know muffins got a godly taste Fox007 14:15, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I wonder how I taste then... nice... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::MUFFINS WITH KETCHUP YES? YES? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:28, 13 April 2008 (EDT) NPA Insert here. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 19:09, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :Jackass. ~~ 19:10, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::You must take after your mother, Fish. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:43, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::: --71.229 06:31, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::ha ha ha ha lol, heres my NPA: U FAIL! rememmber? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:36, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Aura of the companion cube forbids evul stuff :p Only wub accepted! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::The pic is epic anywuy? :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:58, 14 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build_talk%3AMo%2FW_HC_Healspam&diff=482075&oldid=482073 Thanks Panic. Thanks a lot. Did you notice how he also recommended dropping Disciplined Stance for Healing Breeze? He has NO self protection as an arena monk, how the heck isn't he getting ganked? Well I suppose his next idea was Healer's Boon + Infuse Health... In arenas... Maybe I've just misunderstood him and he's been talking about GvG all along o_O - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:51, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :LOL. Couldn't resist. It was because he actually said HB>DS. Infuse in RA is manly. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:58, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hero Battles>Nintedo DS? Nowai! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:31, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol. srsly nowai. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Ye. It's moar like porno>DS>the rest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:48, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ohai I'm late today QQ Hide-And-Seek 11:09, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :ohaidere! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:19, 14 April 2008 (EDT) Fish. ohai. Do you get on -2 hours from now? cause business will be that time for the rest of the year (until end of June o:) Hide-And-Seek 10:51, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah I normally get on about 6:30 London/Edinburgh Time. If you Google "world clock" you can work out how far ahead that is. Probably like 5 hours if you're EST. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:58, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::And actually I probably won't pop on unless someone asks :) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:59, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::can you p(o)op on Hide-And-Seek's face? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:15, 15 April 2008 (EDT) ::::p(o)(o)p - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:16, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::::(p)(o)(o)(p)(?)(O)(o)(?) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 15 April 2008 (EDT) DE's Talk Page Put a delete tag, gogo! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:14, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :PvX:WELL would piss him off more probably. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:15, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::But in summary, removing all that from his talk page would not help. :D Ignoring most of what Igor says might, I am sort of with you on the whole removing the tags, probably comes under the no disruption policy whatever that is called, they do screw up conversation about a build. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:19, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::spam is fine when it's amusing spam. However, when it boggles the formatting on pages and is no more intelligible than what might be produced from hitting the keyboard with your face then it's just spam for spam's sake. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:22, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::????????????! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:38, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It's that buggers things. Also, - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:42, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Someone didn't close their nowiki tag properly, tsk. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:45, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm a ninja and therefore have no idea what you mean. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:48, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::GASP! YOU EDITED SOMETHING ON A TALK PAGE! This must not go unpunished! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:17, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Extending your involvement in wiki-drama beyond a simple warning is a poor idea. I haven't seen anything to indicate you actually did anything wrong per se, but I think it's fair to say that you, like many others, exacerbated the situation. Let me rephrase that second sentence: in the drama that ensued you didn't do anything wrong per se. That said, your actions on Igor's talk page, however you attempt to spin them, were absolutely not alright. I don't think your actions merit a ban, but they do merit a warning. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:02, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :No, I freely admit that vandalising his talk page was pure asshattery; I'm not attempting to "spin" that in any way. However, the contribs deleted on build talk pages were largely deleted because they were screwing up the formatting like this and because they were just plain disruptive. In the past I've left them alone to adhere to policy, but he really was starting to take the piss. In any case, I'll try to keep my childish antics in their toy box. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:01, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Ohai Ohai, nice userpage. Hide-And-Seek 09:05, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :THANK YOU! I'm still proud of making 77.3% of Panic's user boxes :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:25, 16 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADefiant_Elements&diff=484245&oldid=484242 no u --71.229 22:20, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Good jorb On actually reading the whole thing about the current nerf-fest. It's a pity no one else seems to have, except maybe 71.229. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:31, 18 April 2008 (EDT) hai hai Hide-And-Seek 09:04, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :ohaidere. haz u kum 2 tucherz mai relix? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! wtf? I just woke up, it's the weekend. <3 I'm coming nigcakes. oshi, im a day late. epic Hide-And-Seek 12:16, 20 April 2008 (EDT) PANIC I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TURNED OFF DO NOT DISTURB BEFORE MAKING CONVERSATION WITH ME. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:18, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :but i can rite? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:20, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol. niggered! I thought it was on away tbh - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:21, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::Same here. Tried to answer, but well... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::I love how easy nigger can be changed from a noun to a verb. — SkaKid 19:33, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Panic is bored! You are checking update notices. Work must be extra slow for you today. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:42, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :I just noticed that noone ever went through and undid all the ones from like March 3rd. GWShack has been updated etc etc. Time to bump them out or force people to update them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:44, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::What? And how the fuck can you be assed :p? I don't have any school today wahahaahahahaahahaah! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:47, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::You know what sickens me? People who are on PvX when they could be playing. You better damn well have Guild Wars open in windowed mode and at least be farming or c+spacing PvE young man! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 08:50, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::lol. C+space. Run N/Rt healers and bombers and melee henchies and you don't need to do shit except click every so often to move somewhere else. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:51, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm trying to get a group for HA :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:46, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::That is a viable reason. If you find me on here when I am at home instead of work I am usually waiting for more people for HA. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AE%2FMo_Mind_Blast_Bonder&diff=493391&oldid=444909 Waitwut. If you mean the nerfs to casting+cancelling then you are correct, otherwise you should revert. GoLE reduces with the same energy as before and the energy gain from Mind Blast hasn't changed either. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:45, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Mind Blast got a 50% increase in recharge, i.e. 50% less energy. People overly QQ about it, but it did get hurt. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Mind Blast: decreased Energy gain to 1...7...8; increased recharge to 3 seconds. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:57, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::And tbh the GoLE nerf is only mentioned because it was mentioned in the update notice. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:59, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't think anyone ran that anyway. I've used it a total of one time in a TA gimmick. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:59, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh, didn't see the change in recharge. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:14, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't we only archive builds that were rated good or great? I think other builds just get deleted. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:21, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Just thought that when I did the second one. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:22, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The second one did it for me too. DBS Gimmick ist nicht sehr gut. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:23, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Igor "Mainly because Igor just ignores facts and repeats himself over and over." That's why it's kind of pointless to discuss anything with him. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:44, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :And that's why, while posting that small wall of text, I told him that the facts were there if he ever decided to learn something and that I was giving up now. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:46, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::And that's why you don't try to argue with him. Tell him the fucking facts and say this is indisputable. Arguing about soviet of russia and such crap isn't for Igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:13, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::I did. I said QED. He argued, I pointed out where he was wrong. The argued again so I said it in BIG letters. He then argued AGAIN so I posted once more to tell him he was a retard. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:16, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Because that's gonna help :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:19, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Just be glad Panic that he hasn't realised the appropriate thing to do, which would be to bring your "discussion" here. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 14:21, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It should do. If he can't understand that "Life Expectancy: 59" means that his expected lifespan is 59 years then he should know he's a retard. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:21, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Retarded people (not in the medical sense) rarely realize they're retarded. -- Mafaraxas 17:52, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Panic Make me one of those awesome pictures like you and ska and 71 haev! in return i touch ur pen0r kk? - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 19:19, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :yeyeye. I'll have to think of a lead-in for you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::He seems to like pen0rs. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::that's more along the lines of the one I planned for Godliest. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:19, 24 April 2008 (EDT) You might be interested In your idea being stolen. Credits given, not to worry. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:52, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :I don't mind tbh if you can make it work. Lately I've been thinking something like a 55 with Vigorous spirit and infuse health. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:59, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Deldrimor Weps You get any? The shield is leetsauce. Hide-And-Seek 08:52, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Not yet. Might have a look tonight. I think I still have someone who's completed HP. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:54, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::You have to re-complete it again. I'll help you if needbe, it's lolPvE :P Hide-And-Seek 08:57, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::I'll have to run Prophs tbh. I think I want the maul for my warrior :). Run to sanctum cay is easy; I can buy a run for the 3 desert missions and the rest is henchies and heroes all the way. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:03, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Also... come run User:Panic/Build - ScythagonWAY with me in TA. It's gaytastic! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:05, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Looks hawt. Be back soon. Hide-And-Seek 09:09, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::niggers will be niggers — SkaKid 09:15, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ohai Skakid. <3 Hide-And-Seek 09:16, 25 April 2008 (EDT) I got a Deldrimor Axe. It's butt fucking ugly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:25, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Should have gotten shield. It makes me happy in pants. Hide-And-Seek 09:28, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::They all look like they've been fashioned with rusty scrap iron, an arc welder, and an angle grinder tbh. Except the hammer. Well the picture doesn't anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:30, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::Some EotN weapons are sexy though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:30, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Unofficial wiki is blocked ftl. Had to go to official. =[ Hide-And-Seek 09:34, 25 April 2008 (EDT) The staffs are also prty hawt, but shield is sex. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 07:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) I have the shield. And I was wrong about that Axe. I thought I had it...but I haven't. I want the sword now though, to go with the Shield. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:24, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Loosing? Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 08:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :CHEATER You can't have N/Mo using a warrior skill O.o Fox007 10:12, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::It's "losing". Also huh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:23, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::It reminds me of Nazi Germany. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:24, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I wasn't in Nazi Germany. Atleast not to my knowledge. And if I was there, which I'm not saying I was, I was just following orders <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:26, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Wait, wut. lol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:26, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NUZZINK! I KNOW NUZZINK! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:27, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nazi's were cheaters >.< Fox007 10:31, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They were pretty bad at it tbh. They could really only beat Frenchies and the Polish. And have a stand-off with the Soviet Union and the UK. LOL Soviets; LOL Scorched Earth tactics. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:34, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Soviet = Much like RUSH Fox007 10:38, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::IN soviet of russia, nazi rush YOU! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:40, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::At least the Soviets used their head. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:41, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::As opposed to their superior numbers and weapons. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:42, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Just numbers. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:42, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I didn't mean they had superior weapons btw. I'm pretty sure they didn't. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:43, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I am using 20 milion tanks will i win? Fox007 10:44, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::They didn't. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:44, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::If I recall the Nazis couldn't use their tanks because it was winter/spring and the whole fucking west country was knee-deep mud. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:45, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::They shouldnt count as having superior numbers, as initially they hadn't prepared for the war and a huge number of men weren't armed and had to stand around waiting for their friend to get killed so they could use their gun. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:45, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::It wouldn't matter how many of them there were, as long as the Germans had just as much bullets. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:46, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::were still rushers and btw WARNING: This page is 40 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Fox007 10:47, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::only bad people archive. All of mine have been forced ones by admins. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:48, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That's a poor excuse. They went through like 5 countries to get there. And Stalin had refused to be part of the Axis powers. Also, SOVIET ZERG RUSH! Also, stop ECing me! <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:48, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also... the page IS in smaller sections. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:49, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Okay, I was logged out before making a comment, then the servers lost some info and then I got ec... I was going to say zerg rush... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:51, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::screw zerg soviet is the rus nowadays xD Fox007 10:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Stalin was an ally of Germany at the time, but he couldn't count as Axis because of Hitler's hate for the russians. The name 'axis' was meant to show that everything was meant to revolve around those points like the earth around the sun. Originally they just counted these as Berlin and Rome, but eventually Tokyo got added in, as the Italians and the Japanese Hitler didn't have much of a problem with. Logic sorta got destroyed with 3 axis's though. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I think there was a treaty at the time, but the invasion of Russia was triggered by Russia's refusal to dedicate troops to the Nazi occupation? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:55, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::nope hitler went for stalingrad :D Fox007 10:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::What fox said. Soviets and the Nazis were allied purely so Hitler wouldn't have to fight on 2 fronts in his invasion of France. After taking France, as well as being allied to Italy and Spain, he saw Britain as no threat and invaded Russia. However, he didn't expect the Russians to have put up as much of a fight, and at the same time Britain invaded Germany. Being unprepared and attacked on 2 sides due to his loss in Russia and northern Africa, he shot himself as they reached Berlin. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 10:58, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::The Molotov von Ribbentrop pact. I win. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Instead of going for the capital city of russia hitler went to stalingrad the city named after stalin if he would have go to the capitcal city he would have probebly won and we would be living in a nazi world Fox007 11:00, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Actually, no. He took the capital city. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:02, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :RI - Just refreshing my history knowledge. The Soviets and Germany had agreed to a Non-Agression Pact but Hitler did it begrudgingly to prevent Russia inferering in the invasion of Eastern European countries and as a source of much needed iron ore. Germany eventually got fed up with Russia and started to pile up troops on it's border. Stalin ignored the threat until they crossed the border and began invading. Aparently Hitler was set off by some dispute over Finland. Was a bit confused on that as far as my "dedicating troops" comment. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:04, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::By 'set off' you mean he used as an excuse. Same as the Japanese invading China, they blamed it on something insignificant. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:06, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Stalingrad wasn' t the capital city of russia O.o Fox007 11:07, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes. Exactly. By set off I mean that was what finally made Hitler order people to invade Russia. Whether it was a convenient excuse or not, I dunno. You'll have to ask the man with a little mustache and half a head. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:08, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Stalingrad wasn't the capital, no. I never said that. But they did take the capital. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Nope the took stalingrad instead of moscow that' s why they got roflpwnd Fox007 11:11, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm pretty sure they took Moscow, too. At the very least they tried to. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:13, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Jep they did but it wasm' t the main target Fox007 11:14, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Fox, the main target was all of Russia. They took everything they walked into. They didnt lose because their target was Stalingrad, they lost because of Russia's huge determination and Scorch and Burn tactics. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:15, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Apparently they never officially took Moscow. They stormed in, had a fight, then said "fuck this shit" and went home. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:19, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::They tried it ^^Fox007 11:20, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well, they occupied it but the Russians still held some buildings, then fought their way out. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Yeah. That's what I said. Anywho... WTF was Fish on about? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Its swedish comedy. Worse than American comedy, even. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:23, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::So that means you don't like my Retro Photos? :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:23, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::How are they american? YM jokes originated from some British show. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:24, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Because they originated from me? And also the use of school photos from like the 1970s. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:25, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Just because you are american doesnt make the comedy american. There is a pretty big difference. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:26, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ITT Comedy ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:29, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Are you still stoned? Also... turns out YM jokes are older than Shakespeare... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Your_mom - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:29, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I read somewhere they only became to popular use because of british show i cant remember name of. Also, American comedy = stuff like Friends, British = Little Britain and Monty Python. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:31, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I think the humor's closer to Chandler and Pheobe than to The Spanish Inquisition tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:32, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Its not anything like American comedy. I think its pretty python-esque. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:33, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Perhaps it's a hybrid. Somewhere between the chaos of Python and the sarcastic double entendres of Friends? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:35, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::Its not really sarcastic (not in the way you do the whole ym thing, but ya know). Some of the stuff sprouted is pretty random and the thing you see on python. Not the movies but the show. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:36, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::I always admired how they managed to throw in random stuff in their movies and quickly turn them into running gags. Awesome. And I was leaning more towards the double entendres than the sarcasm but meh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:38, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Best Double Entendres are Sexual Innuendos. Which are british :) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:40, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Double Entendres are French! osht! ew! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:41, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Demetrius:'' "Villain, what hast thou done?"'' Aaron:'' "That which thou canst not undo."'' Chiron:'' "Thou hast undone our mother."'' Aaron:'' "Villain, I have done thy mother."'' ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:42, 26 April 2008 (EDT) On a completely separate note: Kitty Onslaught runs this in HA. Pretty awesome IMO. Discuss - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:44, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Pretty common lego caller. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:45, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::I'll just assume you meant "I like it too." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:46, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::No its gay. Legoway is lamee. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:47, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::But it's erf shakur! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:47, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::(LOL EC)But it's ERF SHAKUUUUR. And it's LOL at the altar. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:48, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Great minds think alike :o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:49, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think it's probably that Grinch burned that into everyone's mind. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Imma messing with yo back Fox007 11:51, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :I've run that in RA. Because it's funny. And because it doesn't really matter that it eats up your energy super fast. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::RA = non-serieus builds = fun = more fun = noob = serieus = je ne compre pas PvP Fox007 12:00, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Pretty sure that's what I said. Sorta. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:03, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::That Backbreaker thing is crap in long battles... It's crap in RA aswell. One Block/Blind/Miss and you suck even more. But yeah, it's fun to run once or twice. I also ran Erf Shakur in RA once, wass pretty epic when I KD'd 3 opponents. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:05, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah if you swap Magehunter with Backbreaker then it's a little bit more reliable at the cost of 1 second of KD. But it's purely for fun tbh. I ran the Erf Shakur variant in AB once. Literally once. Damage was pretty poor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::use the E/A Gloom Farmer in AB that Epic killed all kurzicks in 15 secs lol that's what they get for mobbing :) (was a lucky shot to^^) Fox007 13:15, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I wiped out three quarters of both teams once with that EoE build on my page because they were mobbing like crazy on the Dragon Hatchling Nest shrine. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:22, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Oh wow. I think I'll run that sometimes. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:30, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Just set yourself to Do Not Disturb. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:34, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::lol, yeah. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:40, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::LOLZ you got anymore weirdass build in your head :P Fox007 13:59, 26 April 2008 (EDT) WHY DONT PPL WRITE ON MY TALKPAGE THIS MUCH I WANT A BIG TALKPAGE QQ. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 14:12, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Epic history lesson does it allFox007 14:19, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ITT History ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :Epic Fox007 11:10, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::What? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:21, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::And I could've sworn another part of the reason the Nazis fucked up in invading Russia was because the invasion took longer than expected, and they got stuck in the Russian winter (i.e. your mom's vagina). So it was fucking cold and all the parts in their tanks froze up. Maybe someone mentioned that, but w/e. -- Mafaraxas 14:19, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah I did. It was around the end of the year and it was cold and muddy and gay. LOL Russia. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:25, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Opinion on my build? Could you tel lem what you think of me build ive made. It's called IS Shocking :P DutchessofRose - talk - 12:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ps. chek recent changes for link or ill get the link in a minute NO, PANIC You're going to have to give me some kind of guideline on which kind of demons you want, because I'm not saving/uploading nine thousand fucking pictures. --71.229 04:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :lol. That'll do, pig. That'll do. Also, just so happens I like the Menzingers, too, so meh. And American Idiot has some of the best written lyrics on a modern album tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:52, 28 April 2008 (EDT) I see You're back to talking for me. I still owe you demons. I don't think I should search for demons at work, that might be pushing it too far. Remind me tonight. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:51, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :I do it for the love of the job tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:54, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Ursan You see my User Page? I made Ursan imba, discuss. Hide-And-Seek 08:58, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Vengeance was an excellent choice. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::More damage in Ursan, what's not to love? Hide-And-Seek 09:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::The recharge and duration :( - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:06, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Izzy's so pro he reduced the recharge of Vegeance to 30 seconds, so i can nearly constantly upkeep it on an ursan, and ursans recharge is 30!!!!!!!1111one zomfg. Hide-And-Seek 09:15, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::With 6 Ursans like that they could all rotatingly maintain it on each other so everyone has epic damage. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Winrar. Hide-And-Seek 09:20, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh and you = haxx - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:22, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Haxx = gud. Also im bored, business is boring. Hide-And-Seek 09:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm bored too. Guess what, once you graduate, work is boring too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:24, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm going to be a rapist. Fun jorb. Hide-And-Seek 09:31, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Maybe in the good times of a booming economy, but isn't the US heading into a recession? I wouldn't want to be in that line of work then. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:32, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hmm, true. But at least I'll love what I do! Hide-And-Seek 09:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Saw that when you uploaded it. I was impressed. Also, won't it fuck up Ursan 'cause it'll kill your energy? Or were you thinking Veng->Ursan->etc? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:03, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Combo breaker cause im lazy. Also, it won't affect neggative pips of rejen, since BiP doesnt affect positive. Hide-And-Seek 14:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :osht. I'm thinking of rebirth. ignore me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:07, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ZOMG PANIC! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:10, 29 April 2008 (EDT) PEWPEWPEW! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) AAAAAAAAH ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:20, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Furry one was bettah. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg WUUUUUUUUUUB!! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) You guys scare me. Hide-And-Seek 14:34, 29 April 2008 (EDT) : Why? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:35, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::You're also making me not doing any english work. Shame. Hide-And-Seek 14:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::Isn't all work in England called English work? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Idk, I'm in english class, working on Romeo and Juliet. "Romeo is very distraught in the last minutes of his life. During the last lines that he says, he makes 31 sentences, 11 of those being Exclamatory. On line 116, he is nearly begging for the death to come, as he says he cannot live without Juliet. On lines 109-112 Romeo claims that this will be the spot in which he shall die. At the end of this book Romeo is so distraught that he kills himself. " Aweosme mirite? Hide-And-Seek 14:38, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Romeo was a pussy. --71.229 14:41, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Romeo is too srs. Should be moar like "Oh Julia, wanna come and cut your wrists with me? Otherwise I do it up the lane instead of across the street!" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::^^^ I'm using those as a referance. Thanks 71.229 Hide-And-Seek 14:43, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Anytime. Also, insist on watching the movie remake in class. Tybalt is pretty badass for a short Mexitalian, Romeo lives in a trailer, and everyone does Ecstasy. --71.229 14:45, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::As I mentioned earlier, A Midsummer Night's Dream is better. Faeries date-rape-drugging each other is awesome. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:14, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::That reminds me, I need to finish reading Berserk. --71.229 15:15, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Rookies with cookies says waitwutlol? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:48, 29 April 2008 (EDT) HAI HAIHAIHAIHAI Hide-And-Seek 09:07, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :HAIHAIHAIMATTIE. Check out the template code near the bottom of Misery's talk page :) How cool is that? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:11, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Link me. Making charts in Excel. Srs bsns. Hide-And-Seek 09:30, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::Here's a link. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:32, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you. I also lol'ed Hide-And-Seek 09:33, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::lol @ misery talking for me. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:33, 30 April 2008 (EDT) I have a smexy Line Chart for you guise. Hide-And-Seek 09:35, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Unless it's lograithmic and has two axes it's not smexy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:39, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::What about my pen0r? +2 smexiness I hope. Hide-And-Seek 09:41, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::Your pen0r is logarithmic iirc. +1 for smexiness; +2 if you can add a 3-point moving average and a linear trendline to it. +3 if you can get the linear trend to have an r-squared value >0.995 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:45, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Sounds erotic. Will do. Hide-And-Seek 09:49, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::r-squared > .995 for a least-squares line on a logarithmic curve is... impossible. unless you have 2 data points or something stupid. Is there a way to do a moving average without just adding another column of data and plotting that? I forget. -- Mafaraxas 14:18, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm aware of that. That's why he gets maximum smexiness for acheiving it. Also, I meant a moving average trendline as well as a linear one. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:21, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::But then he can never achieve maximum smexiness. -- Mafaraxas 14:22, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::But he doesn't know that. ;) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:24, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You make me QQ panic. I also achieved it in my brain. +10 smexiness. Hide-And-Seek 14:32, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I do a lot of things in my head. Also, maybe I was just trying to get you to do something perceived impossible. Like killing the master of healing on April 31st <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:37, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ZOMG Need suggestions on 8th character, please?<3 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :I'd use Pious Assault on those scythagons instead. You shouldn't have energy problems if you're constantly spamming GFTEs and Envy. But I honestly have no idea what to stuff in there. Maybe throw in a damage-focused Para with DA just for omgwtfgay defenses. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:36, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Actually, throw in more AoE; a DA with splinter and ARage I suppose. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:41, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Nah, Wearying strike has awesome synergy with Song of Purification and a shorter recharge, which is win. DA won't work man, if you look closely, you can see every Paragon is using Aggressive Refrain and at least one Spear attack. I'm a fan of moar Splinter and Arage (which it already has though) but I wouldn't know how. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:44, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Esc is easy enough to hit tbh if there's melee rushing the back and middle. I don't know what else to suggest as an elite unless you want to use a Channeling one. Clamor or Grasping? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:53, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, I suppose it could work, but it's just totally random and doesn't really seem to have any synergie. I was thinking of putting another Scythe-a-gon in there and Splinter on the Stunning Strike one. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:55, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::K, changed it. What do you think? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:58, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::LOL IM YELIN AT U WIF MAH SHOUTZ!!! tbh anything with healing, IAS, AoE, and an Imbagon is going to whirl through PvE without a problem. Well of Silence or whatever the fuck it is might annoy the front line but oh well. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:05, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::A full Paragon team that wins PvE, pretty neat, no? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:10, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Austrian Guy Rapes his daughter for 24 years. You hear about that? Hide-And-Seek 09:09, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Keeps her in a tiny dungeon and has 6 kids with her. Fucking twisted mate. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:11, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Could you miss it? And st00pid guy too... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::HAWT! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:13, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Ugh, Ricky. Beyond a joke because it's true. Also, apparently he took 3 of the kids upstairs to live with him and his gf/wife/whatever. How the fuck did he explain them in a satisfactory way??? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:14, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::These things happen a lot in Germany, Austria and Belgium, lolz. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:16, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Apparently, he made letters from the daughter saying that they were her children and she couldn't take care of them. The only reason he got caught was because one of them became deathly ill and he had to take her to a hospital. Creepy. . Hide-And-Seek 09:17, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::(ec×2) He didn't. He closed the whole basement with a remote-controlled fcking big metal door. Or so I herd. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Remote controlled door? OHSHT ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:20, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yup. Remote controlled concrete door. The daughter wrote her whole story out and hid it on the sick child. That's how he ended up getting caught. Bring back scourging imo. I hope he gets raped in prison so often and so hard that he loses the use of his legs. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Got to give him the fact that he's fucking smart, in a twisted way, of course. Hide-And-Seek 09:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Got to give him a painful, uncurable, degenerative disease tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::That too. Hide-And-Seek 09:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::How is raping your daughter a smart thing to do? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:27, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Not that part, the part where he made a fully functional creep ass Saw-like dungeon that his kid couldn't escape out of. Is epic. Hide-And-Seek 09:31, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::LOL. Don't start shit on Igor's page. He's banned for like a week anyway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:36, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You don't have to be smart to make a dungeon. Just get you a room with a lockable door. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:40, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That makes me sad. Hide-And-Seek 09:42, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ZOMG There's moar! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:59, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Alo? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:31, 1 May 2008 (EDT) You seem to be a man wealthy in knowledge Is broccoli still ok to eat when it's just recently turned a bit yellow? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:34, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :YES. EAT IT. 8D *"do it"-face* ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:35, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::google ftw [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 12:35, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Broccoli pwns face. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:36, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Klumpeet, rock fucking solid. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:37, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Rock fucking? Moar buttsecks plx. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:40, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes plx [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 12:40, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yuck, broccoli. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:44, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::It seems Broccoli has pwnd you in the face, young one. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:47, 1 May 2008 (EDT) FFS I leave for 1 hour... Anyway yes. It's fine. Just cut off anything that's brown. It would still be ok to eat the brown bits they just taste crappy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :So they're not much different from the rest u mean? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 13:19, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yellow bits wont have lost their flavor to any noticeable level. Brown bits will. So yes, they are different. But they are same in the fact that they will not kill you if you eat them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:21, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Already eaten and I can confirm, I am not dead. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::What i meant was even the green bits taste crappy. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 13:22, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The green bits taste like broccoli. The yellow bits taste like slightly stale broccoli. The brown ones taste like autumn leaves. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:24, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::When did you taste autum leaves? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:36, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::If you never jumped into a massive pile of leaves off a second floor balcony you haven't lived. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:38, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::What Panic meant when he said that was "When I ate out your mother." -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:39, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I get those two confused sometimes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:41, 1 May 2008 (EDT) LOOK OVER HERE It's awesome!. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:42, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Leaves never went brown where I grew up and now I'm in a place where leaves go brown I haven't had an autum. I guess I haven't lived. Suck. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 13:42, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Pennsylvania's one of those places in the US with like full blown Autumn colors. And then knee-deep leaves that you rake into a pile and forget to throw into the woods and then it snows knee-deep snow and you've got a frozen pile of leaves in your lawn until sometime in August. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:44, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Nothing but pine trees here in Colorado. Try diving into a pile of those, you little bastards. --71.229 13:45, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Done that. When I was 10. After Dad threw the leaves in the woods. And failed to tell us he dumped them on top of last year's christmas tree. <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! :::::::::::::lolol. And speaking of Christmas, it's snowing here. Almost three inches on the ground. --71.229 13:49, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::We had like 1cm snow here.. fck global warming -.- ~ ĐONT TALK 13:52, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Global warming <3 Fuck cold. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:54, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Fucking random weather in Colorado is fucking random. Seriously, it was 70 degrees and cloudless for the past week, and now all of a sudden 40 and snowing, and then back to 70 and cloudless on Saturday. I'm used to it from growing up in it, but come on. come on. -- Mafaraxas 14:01, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I kinda love this state. <3 --71.229 14:03, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Scotland goes through every type of weather possible every single day. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:04, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Where the did you hear that bullshit? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 14:06, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Every season is typhoon season? --71.229 14:07, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Yeah, it's usually great cause the weather's balanced most of the time. Unlike everyone else, who is gimmick. It's just the occasional random that's odd. -- Mafaraxas 14:11, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::I live in that bullshit. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:11, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Weather. A manly subject when manly men run out of other things to talk about. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:28, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Strangely enough... it was an organic progression rather than a mechanism for small talk. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:30, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::It went from broccoli to autumn leaves to weather... You should make a new section just for weather. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:47, 2 May 2008 (EDT) lol soviets "Lenin's brain was sent to a Moscow institute to discover its "source of genius."" http://seattlepi.nwsource.com/national/212722_lenin19.html -- Mafaraxas 14:24, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Only 56% said to bury him. Geez. Must be a lot of people with invested interests in tourism or just a lot of people hate him. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:27, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Discotheque Have you ever been at one? seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 15:57, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Not as such. Why? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:23, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :: because. >:D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wpxno6qUd0 seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 16:33, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::: yeah. They do some other bad stuff too - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:34, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Emo Shit IF YOU LIKE PANIC AT THE DISCO I WILL SHUN YOU FOR MULTIPLE DAYS. — SkaKid 16:35, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :WTF EMO —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:37, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::/Wrist. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:38, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Did I not just say that they do other bad stuff? That's not sarcasm. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:49, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::No one understand my joke; slash wrist :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:52, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh btw, I don't like PATD, I just stumbled upon one of their songs and liked their name. then I saw Panic at a Discussion Page and made a reference. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 17:45, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ba-dam dish. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 17:47, 1 May 2008 (EDT) lol ty dw I figuredit out ^^ here it's gonna be: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:E/Mo_Martyr_Flag_Runner Weather Hrmmmmyep. --71.229 06:49, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :yep. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:51, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Hey cud u check out my build and tell me ur opinion plz? ^^ http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/Mo_Martyr_Flag_Runner Weather is weird now. Mostly sunny, like 20 degrees Celsius, but every now and then it rains a lot :< Hope the weather in Turkey is okay. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:58, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Excel Need your fucking help. How do i put 2 lines in 1 row. FUCKING WIKI SUCKS FOR DIAGRAMS. WHAT THE FUCK. Hide-And-Seek 09:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :lol. Two lines in one row... You mean like having a line break inside a cell? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Or do you want a cell to span two rows? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Like a line break inside a cell. Yes. How do i fuckin do it man. My teacher sucks. Hide-And-Seek 09:22, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Format->Cell->Tick the wrap box. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:24, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::LOL Mis. You suck. Hold down Alt when you hit Enter, Mattie. That'll force it to insert a line break rather than just accepting the changes you made to the cell. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:25, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I love you <3. Hide-And-Seek 09:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I dirty hack, I don't do stuff proper like. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:28, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Idk, ours is pretty old, so miz's way works, yours doesnt Panic. but i still love you both. Thanks, test time again. Later <3 Hide-And-Seek 09:30, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Pwnt. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:32, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mis' way works so long as noone changes the cell or font in any way. Also, did you use Left Alt or Right Alt? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:33, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You should have seen how fucked up my presentation became when they wanted me to change the font sizes. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT) left. i also lol'd miz. Hide-And-Seek 09:37, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :I ALYND EVRYFINK WIF SPACEBAR! HOORAY! ^_^ Also wtf Mattie. How did it not work. LeftAlt+Enter has worked since like Windows 3.1 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:39, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Idk. My computer is fucked up? Hide-And-Seek 09:42, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Anyways, to the airport, see yas in 40 hours or some shit. Although I'll probably be asleep or something. I dunno what I'll do when I get there. Actually, realistically I'll try to play GW sleep deprived and jet lagged. It's actually the best way to stay awake and readjust your body clock. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:52, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I love playing GW until I fall asleep at the keyboard. It's nice when you wake up and realise you've been running in circles for like 15 minutes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:56, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::15 minutes? Try 6 hours, then realize you've an hour late for classes. Though more often than not that's not while playing GW... -- Mafaraxas 13:41, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well I am fucking tired. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:51, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Panic - what is it? Panic: Theory 1 Panic attacks. The anxiety and panic are real. And terrifying. But they've been a mystery to researchers and clinicians who've been trying for years to pinpoint the cause. Now, the psychiatrist who put the disorder on the map says he's found the culprit and it's strictly biological. It's not a matter of past experience. It's a case of faulty wiring—a defect in the way our brains warn against suffocation. Along with assorted other alarms, the human brain has a warning system that fires whenever the amount of carbon dioxide in the blood becomes too high—a sure sign of oxygen deprivation. In some people, the system is overly sensitive and fires spontaneously at the slightest increase in blood carbon dioxide, says Donald Klein, M.D., professor of psychiatry at Columbia University. The false alarm then sets off a cascade of events that culminate into a panic attack. Just before the attack, the victim is overwhelmed by feelings of suffocation and tries to compensate by breathing deeply. But it's too late, and heavy breathing can't alleviate the feeling of suffocation. "The brain then says 'let's get out of here,"' observes Klein. "People having panic attacks often run to the window and throw it open. They are trying to get some air in." Proof that a suffocation monitor exists, he says, lies in infants who are born without one, those with the defect known as Ondine's curse (sleep-induced apnea). Suffocation is particularly adversive to the human brain, and most infants cry instinctively whenever their noses are held—a minor panic reaction. But these children calmly suffocate. Klein dismisses intense fear as a cause of panic. "The outstanding thing about panic is that it is not motivated by fear," he says. "That's just a mistake." He points to the many people who get panic attacks during sleep or deep relaxation states where oxygen deprivation is the norm but little anxiety exists. Besides, if fear were behind panic, sufferers should show increased levels of adrenalin, and they don't. Panic: Theory 2 Sure, says a team of Pittsburgh and New York psychiatrists, some biological predisposition does exist. But panic attacks don't happen in the absence of certain kinds of early experience and psychic conflict. Resurrecting the theories of Sigmund Freud, they insist that both biology and early experience conspire to cause panic. In their neo-Freudian model, innate temperament, psychodynamics, parental behavior, and objective and subjective experience all play a role. People with the disorder are born with a neurophysiological irritability that shows itself as early fearfulness. As children, they typically fear new or unfamiliar situations. Their parents, perhaps anxious or prone to panic themselves, fail to ease the way they fit with the world and wind up exacerbating the child's fearful nature. The child feels threatened and suffocated by their parents' behavior but at the same time becomes overly dependent on them. In adolescence, the child becomes very complacent and eager to please, but at the same time resentful of authority. Now the steep slide towards the first panic attack begins. At some point in early adulthood, something happens, usually involving a powerful other or figure of authority, to make the future sufferer extremely angry or upset. Already predisposed toward fear, they become frightened at their intense negative emotions. Anger leads to a physical response—heavy heartbeat, sweating, anxiety—and this triggers afight-or-flight reaction in the brain—a panic attack. The first attack begins a vicious cycle. Fear of another panic attack leads to more psychological vulnerability, which leads to more fear that may result in another panic attack. In some sufferers, the attacks may occur over a brief period of time and then never reappear. But in others, the endless chain of fear and panic may go on for years, virtually destroying their ability to function normally, according to Katherine Shear, M.D., professor of psychiatry at the University of Pittsburgh, and colleagues. Their bold theory, reported in the American Journal of Psychiatry (Vol. 150, No. 6), is the outgrowth of interviews with nine patients suffering from panic disorder, published reports of psychological characteristics of panic patients, and data from animal and infant research on temperament. All patients describe themselves as shy and nervous as children, and their parents as suffocating, critical, and demanding. All reported later problems with overdependency and fear of authority. And all described stressful incidents just before the onset of their first panic attack. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:02, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :The anxiety and panic are real. And terrifying. OSHT! PANIC! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:19, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, you actually read it? I tried but gave up. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:20, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::that's like the second sentence. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:22, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Hilarious. Tried to read, and failed... before the second sentence. And the first one is 2 words. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:23, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I didn't get that far. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:23, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Of course... of course... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:30, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::yalls is lazy. Still, the article was boring/generic-sounding as fuck. First sentence was the best. -- Mafaraxas 13:36, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Lol you didn't really write that did you? - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 13:00, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :lol. No. See the image's talk page ;). Someone sent me that at work along with others. The only other one worth mentioning was trying to derive a three variable equation. I'll post that one later when I find it. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:19, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh I want to see that one, I do. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:50, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oops. It was integration. Anyway here you go... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:00, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Integral of a summation make no sense. -- Mafaraxas 05:07, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It might do if the summation is across a specific period. For instance: Sum of yX for y=1 to 50. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:16, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I have no idea why you would want to, though. I'm not entirely sure what he's doing here tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:18, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::But this one hasn't got any teacher's notes :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:19, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Judging by the last step, I dunno if it ever got handed in tbh <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:21, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :I was told there would be no math. --71.229 15:09, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ZOMG image:Soothing.jpg No panic at all. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 04:46, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :no u[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:05, 6 May 2008 (EDT) lulz remix Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:57, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :WOA, the teacher drew a boob :D Or eyeball... Nah, boob. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:22, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Nahh, its a doughnut, I think :D ¬ DaVIEz 09:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::5*10*3= 150 = 50x^2 x = sqrt(3), ofc it wont still be moving if it came to rest, hence rest o_o, unless your counting the spring pushing it back then it will go 5 up the ramp again, frictionless love. Accept for the fact that there is still an elephant in the way, silly teacher.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:02, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It comes to rest at the exact moment it stops compressing the spring, then it starts moving again.. --71.229 01:03, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::::'' unless your counting the spring pushing it back then it will go 5 up the ramp again''----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:19, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Quiet, you. --71.229 01:27, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I was trying to convince someone the other day that the very top of a wheel at any given moment has twice the velocity of the axel. I gave up. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:40, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::: I found this in my maths book (don't ask why pictures like this are in my maths book).. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:35, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::It has angel wings. Must have been put there by a Furry. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:39, 21 May 2008 (EDT) wish i went to u-chicago http://scavhunt1.uchicago.edu/lists/list2008.pdf -- Mafaraxas 19:50, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :That makes two of us. I think this weekend's project might just be a supersonic potato gun... - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:37, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, watch this: http://www.theonion.com/content/video/mccain_vows_to_replace_secret. There's an advert for some show that looks fucking awful for like the first 15 seconds but after that it's all gold. I especially like this line from the news ticker on the bottom: "OPEC attributes rising oil prices to rises in the quality of oil." - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:17, 9 May 2008 (EDT) pniac hlelo tehre pniac. how are you tdoay? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 19:14, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :gdu. who are ouy? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) stop afk ^ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:27, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Your contest Jesus ass-pumping Christ it's hard to avoid everything meta. --71.229.253.172 19:34, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :...? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:43, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::u mean godliest his contest?... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:53, 9 May 2008 (EDT) For myself. --71.229 21:31, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :it's ok. <3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 21:34, 9 May 2008 (EDT) (diff) (hist) . . m! PvXwiki talk:News/20080512‎; 05:08 . . (+666) . . Panic (Talk | contribs | block) +666. Nice ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 06:26, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah... Also with a demon version of the iconic Americana mudflap girl as my icon I thought it was particularly amusing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:28, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Currently Thinking Is that R.E.M? - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:21, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :aye. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:43, 16 May 2008 (EDT) 19 Man Team I had a 19 man team using an exploit in HM. I post pictures later, was FUCKING EPIC. Also, this guy had a N/E using Searing Flames which is in the picture. Hide-And-Seek 11:09, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :spiffy. 19 seems kind of random, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:35, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::I think one person didn't drag another hero. Dunno tbh. I'll post pic as soon as I go upstairs. Hide-And-Seek 12:28, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Archive You're at 113 kb. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:28, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :And it's annoying to scroll down. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:17, 16 May 2008 (EDT) GvG You should try something a bit less fragile next time. Blowing up isn't fun. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 19:07, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah and Panic, having two weeks of RA monk experience, is a bad monk. Especially in GvG. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:19, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Meh. I can't monk anymore either. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 19:20, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::Meh. Let's HA instead next time. Less kersploding mebbe. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:21, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::HA is even worse for kersploding. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 19:22, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ah yeah. It is at the moment, isn't it? everyone's running shit like massacreway arent they. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 19:24, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::GOGO HA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:49, 17 May 2008 (EDT)